


On-call For Christmas

by LoisLane89



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLane89/pseuds/LoisLane89
Summary: Short Christmas fic I forgot I wrote a while back and just found. - Felicity is working the emergency call line of the QC IT Department and gets called to her boss's house.





	On-call For Christmas

Felicity stared at the large twinkling tree in awe. It wasn't like she had never seen a Christmas tree before, sure she was Jewish but she wasn’t blind, contrary to what the strength of her glasses may indicate. This tree was just massive, like the one you would see in a mall but with much fancier ornaments. But this grandiose tree was in someone’s living room, or foyer, or receiving room, or whatever it is people with three living rooms called the one by the front door. As she stood enraptured by the twinkling lights she was still unsure of how she came to be in its presence in the first place. 

An hour ago she had been happily tucked away in her small office in the IT department, tapping her way through a firewall to test QC’s network security. When her boss had walked into her office barely stopping to say she needed to drive out to the Queen mansion to fix their CEO’s computer because he was off and she was going to be on call during the Christmas week since most of the IT staff had taken it off anyway.

Sure she didn’t actually celebrate Christmas, as represented by the menorah placed on her desk, but she failed to see how that automatically regulated her to be the office monkey for the week. She didn’t see her co-workers letting her out of the on-call rotation during Hanukkah.

So that is why at 7:00 pm on Christmas Eve, Felicity was trying to explain to the guard outside the Queen Estate, that yes someone was expecting her, and no she did not have an invitation to the party clearing going on by the looks of cars in line behind her. A line made up of black limos and town cars in stark contrast to her bright red mini. 

By the time she had gotten to the front door, and shuffled into the empty office when the valet noticed her obviously underdressed clothing, she was annoyed, a little embarrassed and ready to beat the idiot who had broken a very expensive laptop on a holiday. Felicity finally pulled out the desk chair and went to work cleaning a mostly dried sticky substance which smelled vaguely like eggnog out of the keyboard. 

Felicity mumbled under her breath while stroking the keys. “Stupid, inconsiderate people. No respect for basic tech maintenance, who spills goo on a 2,000 dollar computer. They should be taken to computer jail, no internet, no cell phone, see how much they care about my babies when they don’t have any.”

“Is computer jail a real place? Or is it like in “Hackers” where the kid just couldn’t use electronics till he paid his debt to society?” Felicity swung her head to the voice at the door, her eyes going wide at the sight of her boss leaning against the door. Her boss, and her boss’s boss, and her boss’s boss’s boss was standing there listening to her babble. Crap. 

“Don’t worry it’s not that weird.” He said, his mouth ticking up in a smile at the edges. 

Double crap.

“Mr. Queen! I’m so sorry, I’m at your desk and sitting in your chair but i’m fixing your computer. Which you know because you called me. But I probably should have found you first before just hanging out in your office. Not that I was, just hanging out I mean. This might not even be the right computer all though it was covered in goo, which...”

The man walked into the room towards her and the light from the desk brought him into sharp focus, and effectively cutting off her babble, because god was he gorgeous. She had seen him once in person since she had stared at Queen Consolidated, but it was in a board meeting where she had sat in a chair against the wall behind the director of the IT department pretending to take notes she didn’t need. She had thought he was good looking than twenty feet away glaring at a marketing report, but here close enough to touch the chiseled features of his face, he almost transfixed her 

“Do you have any questions?

“Um, what?” She said with a slight shake of her head. 

“Questions about the computer.”

“Oh no, no this is under control. This is kind of my world and obviously not yours,” She said, gesturing towards the destroyed computer only to freeze and look up shocked putting her hands to her mouth.

“Oh my God, I'm sorry. It’s just the computers they're my babies, and you hurt them.” 

Oliver stared blank-faced at the blonde in front of him. The quiet in the room was deafening to Felicity who is waiting half expecting to be told she was fired and to pack up her things on Monday when his face suddenly contorted a smile and a laugh burst from his lips. The sound instantly turning to music to her ears, like a rare song she knew wasn’t played often, and she had no choice but to smile back.

“You really do live up to your reputation Ms. Smoak.”

“I have a reputation.” She said with a grimace. 

Oliver let a small smile rest on his face before turning toward the door. Felicity stood quietly staring at his back as he walked away. 

He stopped by the door turning his head slightly to look at her. “Don’t look so put out Ms. Smoak. I never said it was a bad one.”

After a thorough 30 minute cleaning, fixing the computer had taken a total of about five minutes. Felicity shut down the now functioning laptop and closed the lid. “That’s everything.”  
She walked quietly into the hallway. The large room the Holiday party was being held in was to her right she could hear the music from the live band, and the laughter from all of the guests. 

She quickly, before throwing the idea away, considered finding Mr. Queen and letting him know she was finished but instead she decided it was better to leave well enough alone and exit quietly. The chances of her running into him at the office were slim to none it certainly hadn’t happened in the first nine months of her employment at QC. So with a quick glance around she quietly walked to the door, only to pull up short at the large tree in the room by the door. She stood in awe, magnetically drawn to the beautiful, obviously professional decorated tree. 

As she got closer she noticed hidden in between crystal ornaments, and thick garland, were smaller, handmade decorations made with careful children's hands. Some contained pictures, one was an adorable little girl sitting on Santa’s lap grabbed her attention and she lifted it from the tree.

“That’s my sister Thea.” Felicity almost bumping into the tree at the speed she turned around, to once again face her boss, and froze. Oliver walked toward her slowly, taking the ornament from her hands, “She was 6 in this picture. She’s 18 now, and a bit of terror. I liked her better here.” He said although the smile on his showed the love he had for the girl. 

“I’m sorry, I was just leaving but the tree. It.” She started.

“Was bright and shiny?” He cut off and, she blushed. “It’s okay, let me walk you out, Ms. Smoak.”

“It’s Felicity.” She said quietly following, the urge to hear him say her name overwhelming. He stopped at the entrance to room, turning only for her to run into him. Oliver looked down into her eyes, “Nice, to meet you, Felicity. I’m Oliver.” 

She stared up into his face only to catch sight of the mistletoe hung in the door jam. Impulsively, without thought, she stretched to her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his. Almost immediately her world crashed in at what she had done. But before she could pull away she felt an arm wrap around her pulling her deeper into the kiss. 

When they pulled back Oliver’s eyes were blazed into hers, holding her in place “Merry Christmas Felicity.”

“Actually I’m Jewish.” She responded, only to put her head down on his chest with a light shake embarrassed at her lack of filter. 

Oliver raised his hand to her chin, nudging her to meet his eyes. “Happy Holidays Felicity.” 

She raised her hand laying it lightly on top of his heart, “Merry Christmas Oliver.”


End file.
